1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional collision warning circuit for vehicles and more particularly to a special control circuit which when used together with an LED display capable of showing changeable patterns and rear mounted on vehicles, produces different indications at the time a vehicle door is opened, the brake is actuated, or the headlights are turned on. The display pattern of the LED display may also change with different distances between the vehicle having the warning circuit mounted thereon and a vehicle behind it.
2. Prior Art
When driving at night, it is usually more difficult to judge the distance between one vehicle and another ahead of it due to insufficient road brightness that inevitably increases the dangers in traffic. Currently a tail lamp is added to a vehicle to indicate the braking and stop states of a vehicle so as to warn a vehicle approaching from the rear. However, such tail lamps are turned on or off depending only on the braking state of the vehicle without any significant eye-catching effect and therefore such requires improvement. Up to the present time there is no system designed to warn a vehicle approaching from the rear as to a door opening state of another vehicle. Additionally, there is not any system for warning the driver of the rapidly decreasing distance between the vehicle and the approaching vehicle. Thus, the subject concept has been developed to provide a multi-functional vehicle collision warning circuit to improve the shortcomings existing in the prior warning systems and lamps of vehicles.